Por y para siempre
by Wen-chan
Summary: Neji suspira por su prima... hasta que después de mucho pensar decide confesarselo... si quereis saber más... simplemente leed


Antes de nada, decir que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son del genial Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**_Por y para siempre_**

Cuando miro esos ojos grises un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. No es posible, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí, el mejor de los Hyûga, y menos con ella, que su familia apenas la reconoce porque no tiene ninguna habilidad especial, aunque sea la heredera de la línea sucesoria…

Siempre que la miro, tan tímida con todo el mundo, y en especial con ese Naruto…, sonrío, aunque yo pocas veces tengo la bendición de oír mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, ya que ella cree que la odio… puesto que esa es la coraza que yo me he puesto para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, y por el momento parece que no se me da del todo mal.

Estoy entrenando en el patio, y veo como, dulcemente le lleva a su padre unas pastas y una taza de te. Me quedo quieto mirándola unos segundos haciendo como que descanso. Ella se da cuenta de mi mirada y me sonríe bajando los ojos… Yo tiemblo y para disimular sigo entrenando esforzándome al máximo para que esté orgullosa de mí (puede que ni siquiera se fije en mí, pero me gusta "engañarme" con esa idea, al menos no duele por el momento, pero tiempo al tiempo).

Sigo entrenando y cuando, en un momento de descuido, noto una mano en mi hombro, me giro… y es ella… mi princesa…

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata-sama? – (como odio esa pequeña palabra… que hace que ella se aleje aún más de mi…) -.

- Primo es la hora de la cena, mi familia ha cenado ya, pero… si no soy una molestia… ¿te importaría cenar conmigo? Tendrás hambre después de entrenar todo el día.

Como esconder una alegría tan grande, es la primera vez que ella me pide algo así… pero seguro que solo es como una atención hacia mí y a la vez hacia ella… para que no cene sola, ni yo tampoco, no puedo pensar que es lo que no es, porque si no se me haría demasiado doloroso al descubrir la verdad. Asiento con la cabeza y ella me conduce al comedor lentamente, y como había dicho, no hay nadie, y la mesa está puesta para los dos, parece como si hubiera sabido que aceptaría.

Como lentamente sin mirarla, porque si lo hago no podré apartar la vista, lo se, y me niego a que descubra lo que siento, no podría soportarlo, no podría soportar que ella me rechazara… pero no puedo hacer nada, la quiero, pero no como debería de quererla… me enamoré de ella hace tiempo y no consigo olvidarla…

- Primo – su voz consigue que olvide por un momento mis pensamientos - ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

- Por supuesto, pregunte lo que quiera Hinata-sama.

- Antes de nada ¿por qué sigues utilizando el "-sama" y llamándome de usted? No me gusta ni tampoco es necesario, y lo sabes, somos primos, eres de mi familia, no tienes por qué llamarme de usted…

Claro… que lo recalque… que ella es de mi familia… que está fuera de mi alcance… que lo nuestro jamás podrá ser…

- Mi padre desearía que fuera así Hinata-sama, pero accederé a dejar de hablarle así si la incomoda.

- Por favor, no quiero que haya ninguna barrera entre nosotros.

- De acuerdo…. Hinata… - me cuesta pronunciar su nombre así… mi corazón da un vuelco, es la primera vez que la llamo directamente sin esa maldita coletilla de cortesía, y lo que acaba de decir… que no quiere que haya ninguna barrera me hace feliz… más feliz de lo que ella pudiera imaginar - ¿mejor así?

- Hai – dice simplemente levantándose, recogiendo las cosas y llevándolas a la cocina – por favor quédate ahí un momento, enseguida vuelvo primo.

La veo delicadamente marcharse, se que volverá enseguida, pero me atrevo a pasar una mano por mis ojos y dejar escapar dos lágrimas que limpio enseguida… felicidad y dolor, que rápido pueden llegar a mezclarse… no se si prefería la antigua situación… porque ahora la tengo mucho mas cerca de mi… y que esté tan cerca y no poder decirle lo que siento… hace daño.

La veo regresar con algo en las manos, se sienta detrás mía y suelta el lazo de mi pelo… me quita la cinta que tapa la marca que indica que pertenezco a la segunda familia, me quita la cinta de Konoha y noto como sus manos empiezan a acariciarme el pelo mientras me lo cepilla.

- Hinata ¿qué haces? – tiemblo imperceptiblemente, ese contacto hace que me duela aún más el corazón, pero a la vez soy feliz, atesoraré este momento en mi corazón mientras viva -.

- ¿Te molesta? – me dice dulcemente – siempre quise hacerlo, pero si no te gusta me detengo.

- No, no me molesta en absoluto, solo que me he sorprendido.

Cierro los ojos, no puedo evitarlo, podría morir en este instante y moriría feliz, la amo... como negarlo… pero cuando deseo que ella no se detenga, noto como me pone la cinta, solo la cinta tapándome la marca de la frente, se gira para poder mirarla a los ojos y me dice:

- Mejor así, sin barreras – me da un beso en la mejilla – que descanses primo.

Y dicho esto se marcha a su habitación dejándome en la más absoluta confusión. Quiero llorar, reír, gritar, correr… Pero no, me levanto, y la sigo, estoy decidido, necesito decírselo, no puedo engañarme más, necesito que lo sepa, necesito que sepa lo mucho que la quiero, sean cuales sean las consecuencias, si no me acepta me marcharé, no volveré a verla, pero me iré feliz.

- Hinata – susurré junto a su puerta - ¿puedo entrar?

Ella solo se asoma y me abre la puerta… ¿Cómo ha podido cambiarse tan rápido? Lleva una blusa y unos pantalones negros.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- Hai… necesito decirte una cosa… - ella me mira sorprendida como me sonrojo… -.

- Perdona si te han molestado mis gestos, no ha sido mi intención… - me corta ella -.

- No, no, no me han molestado – digo cada vez más nervioso – al contrario, gracias por tratarme con aprecio y para haberme dado el valor necesario para decirte esto…

- ¿qué pasa primo¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

- Que te amo…

Noto como todo mi mundo se me cae encima, lo sabe… lo sabe… Dios santo no debía haber dicho nada… maldito bocazas… ahora me dirá que somos primos, que ella solo me quiere como parte de la familia… y tendré que marcharme lejos de ella para evitar que su rechazo me haga daño. Estoy temblando de nuevo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de su reacción… no quiero escuchar su respuesta, maldición, no quiero perderla…

¿Qué es esto¿Qué es esta sensación tan dulce? Abro los ojos… no me lo puedo creer… estoy soñando… no puede ser verdad… ¡Hinata me está besando! Ella…

- Yo también te amo Neji – ha dicho mi nombre… lo ha dicho… y me ha dicho que me quiere… -.

- La estrecho entre mis brazos suavemente, como quien coge una muñeca de porcelana, con mucho cuidado, por si acaso se rompe. Ella coge mi mano, y por primera vez noto que tiembla… mi pequeña… (Es solo unos meses mas joven que yo).

- Quédate esta noche aquí, conmigo por favor.

No puedo negárselo, se que no debo, que su padre me matará si se entera pero… lo necesito, no tengo valor para separarme de ella… y menos ahora…

La veo acostada en la cama, haciéndome sitio para que me tumbe junto a ella, y cuando lo hago noto como me arropa cuidadosamente al tiempo que apoya su cabeza contra mi pecho.

- Mi princesa…

Ella coge mi mano con fuerza y me mira a los ojos, yo sonrío, como no voy a hacerlo, y lentamente, nos acercamos los dos a la vez. De nuevo sus labios junto con los míos… No quiero dejar de besarla, dejar de abrazarla… ahora que la tengo no quiero separarme de ella. Y con este pensamiento nos quedamos los dos dormidos.

Oigo gritos, abro los ojos y veo a mi princesa manchada de sangre, no puede ser… ¿por qué? Me acerco a ella, me mira, me sonríe y le fallan las piernas, la cojo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, notando con horror que la sangre es suya…

- Hinata ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Quién te ha hecho esto? -.

- Unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido, han venido, han matado a mis padres y a mis hermanos, pero gracias a Dios que no he dejado que te encontraran a ti… que tu estas bien mi amor.

- Pero tu no¡estas herida, deja que vaya a por un medico…

- Quédate conmigo… esta es la ultima vez que me verás en mucho tiempo – se quita la mano del estómago dejándome ver una profunda herida que no puedo curar -.

- Mi princesa… - dije mientras tapaba con mi cinta su herida – aguanta, quédate conmigo… ahora no te vayas por favor.

- Neji, no puedo, pero estoy feliz de haber podido servir de algo, de no ser tan inútil como mi familia decía… al menos tu estas vivo.

- Nunca has sido inútil – susurré llorando – mi amor, tenía que haber sido yo quien te protegiera, tendría que haber sido yo quien estuviera en esa cama despidiéndose, no tu, no tu…

- No te preocupes ¿vale? – dijo poniéndome un dedo en los labios – te amo, y nos encontraremos en un tiempo, cuídate. Te amo Neji.

Dijo cerrando los ojos para siempre… mi princesa… mi niña… mi pequeña… me la han quitado ahora que la tenía… me la han quitado… pero no se quedarán tan tranquilos, aún tienen que estar en la villa, no pueden haberse ido muy lejos…

Salgo corriendo con mi Byakugan, y los encuentro cerca del río, festejando la masacre bebiendo sake, son dos equipos de 4… Pues bien… pagarán el haberme quitado a mi niña.

Con mis kunais degüello a 7 de los ocho ninjas, fallo un tiro porque ese asesino se ha movido rápido… muy rápido. Me acerco, quiero vengar a Hinata, a mi princesa.

Empezamos a luchar… maldición… se mueve muy rápido, me ha herido en el brazo… Intento adivinar sus movimientos… y lo consigo a duras penas, pero los golpes que consigo darle son certeros. Ruego a Dios para que me permita matarle, para que me de fuerzas necesarias para poder asesinar a quien se atrevió a dañar a mi pequeña.

De un golpe certero le degüello como he hecho con los otros, pero él en un último intento me clava un cuchillo en el corazón. Noto como él muere, y yo intento levantarme, no puedo… me caigo… me arrastro hacia un árbol cercano e intento descansar… poco a poco noto como empiezo a tener frío, como mis ojos se nublan… quiero irme con ella, quiero irme a su lado si me aceptan allí…

Noto de nuevo el sabor de sus labios en los míos y abro lentamente los ojos… allí esta… con un vestido blanco, mi princesa, sonriendo.

- Te dije que nos veríamos ¿recuerdas?

Ella me sonríe y yo solo atino a llorar, no tengo miedo, solo soy feliz de estar con ella, me da igual el que me esté muriendo, solo estoy feliz por estar con ella.

Noto sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos, y justo antes de que mis ojos se cierren por última vez oigo que mi princesa me susurra al oído.

- Estaremos juntos mi amor, solos tu y yo, para siempre.

Y para otros ojos que puedan ver… en ese momento verían como Neji cogía la mano de Hinata, dejando su cuerpo atrás y siguiéndola al lugar prometido, donde podrían estar juntos por fin, para siempre.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me digais que os ha parecido... perdonadme si no lo he hecho muy bien pero es uno de mis primeros fics... espero hacerlo mejor con el tiempo...

Un saludo


End file.
